The Fatal Disease
by Mary excellent
Summary: Kurapika was enjoying a vacation with her friends and suddenly she fainted when they took her to the hospital, they found out that she suffered from incurable disease. Meanwhile, the spider head was released from Kurapika's nen curse and he was seeking his revenge from the only Kuruta alive. Read and comment.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fatal Disease**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter x Hunter Characters; I just borrowed them from their rightful owner to make up my story.

**Story Type:** Tragedy, Drama.

**Main Characters:** Female Kurapika and Kuroro Lucifer.

**Warning:** Main Character Death.

**Note:** I am writing this story for the honor of all people who are suffering from this hateful fatal disease called Cancer.

**Secondly:** I wrote this story from two years ago and published it under another name, I used to use four years ago but when I created this new account, I think in republishing my old unfinished stories so don't get bored because you had read the first two chapters before but I promise that I am going to update my stories from now on.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The sky was gloomy as the thick clouds were covering the light of the moon, gradually the rain started to fall profusely accompanied with the frightening sound of the thunder and the flashing of the lightening. Under the crying clouds, was standing a lonesome person clad all in black, his wet black hair was sticking to his face and his onyx eyes were red and swollen from the shed of the tears. The guy was overtired physically and emotionally, his black tuxedo was a mess and his face was dirty and his hands were covered in mud. The black- haired young man smiled sadly and humorlessly to himself,

"I guess you would laugh yourself to death if you saw my state, Kurapika, right now. " then the smile faded from his face and was replaced with fresh tears and he continued to talk to himself,

" But you are the reason after all the mess I am in right now, you are the one who stirred my dead emotions, you are the one who invaded my well protected heart, you are the one who gave me hope in the future, a false hope that I can start a new clean slate of my life, you are the one who promised me to be my side and support me in my new lifestyle and you are also the one who left me all alone in this life. " then the crestfallen guy fell on his knees in front of the grey stone on which was written,

"Here rest the beautiful Kurapika Kuruta, "

* * *

To be continue,

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and sorry for the short prologue and I apologize for my bad grammar.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fatal Disease**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hunter x Hunter Characters; I just borrowed them from their rightful owner to make up my story.

**Story Type:** Tragedy, Drama.

**Main Characters:** Female Kurapika and Kuroro Lucifer.

**Warning:** Character Death.

**Note: **I am writing this story for the honor of all people who are suffering from this hateful fatal disease called Cancer.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Two years ago

The sky was clear with no single cloud could be seen in the horizon, the breeze was refreshing, the sea was calm and the sun was sending its beautiful golden rays to complete the perfect weather. A twelve years old boy with spiky black hair opened his wide brown eyes with the first golden rays of the sun indicating that a new day was starting, he stretched his body while yawning then he rubbed his eyes to remove the last lingering drowsiness from his eyes. When he felt that he was fully awake, he looked at his side and his eyes landed on a mop of silver hair, he smiled a little when he saw his best friend, Killua, was sleeping with a wide open mouth, he seemed enjoying his sleep then the eyes of the black haired boy hardened as he was determined to wake his friend up, he braced himself as he knew he would get a painful series of kicks and punches while he was trying to wake the silver- haired boy up. He started to tickle his best friend and with that the hell broke down, anyone from outside the room could hear the sounds of punches, kicks, shouts and laughing. Finally, after good ten minutes, the door of the room was opened revealing a grinning black- haired boy and a grumbling silver- haired boy.

The two kids ran towards another room in the end of the corridor and knocked the door eagerly, after a minute the door of the said room was opened by a smiling blonde girl with beautiful aquamarine eyes, she greeted them cheerfully,

"Good morning, Gon, Killua, "

"Good morning, Kurapika, " chirped the boys happily in union.

"Why are you up early? " asked the blond girl calmly while keeping her warm smile.

"We don't want to waste the holiday you are spending with us in sleeping, " replied the black- haired boy honestly.

"That's nice from both of you but this isn't the case with our big guy who is snoring loudly all the night preventing me and Senritsu from sleeping well, "complained the beautiful young girl with a frown etched on her face.

" Don't worry, we have our ways in waking the old guy up, " said the silver- haired boy with a mischievous smile forming on his lips then in no time he pulled the other boy from his wrist dragging him towards the door of the next room. He turned the knob of the door and entered the room without knocking, Kurapika stood outside the room waiting to know what they are going to do. In less that a minute, she heard some shouts and a series of curses from their brown haired friend and she was startled when the medicine student bolted hastily out of the room towards the rest room in the end of the corridor. She turned her head to the sound of snickering coming from Leorio's room, so she entered and found the ex- assassin holding his stomach from laughing and the other kid was looking at his friend with disapproving glare.

"Kids, what have you done to wake Leorio up? " asked the blonde Kuruta with tone full of suspicion.

"Killlua took a pot full of cold water and poured it on Leorio's head," explained the black haired boy with complaining tone.

"You know, Killua, what you had done wasn't funny. Of course, there are many nicer ways to wake the guy up. "berated the blond girl with firm tone. Hearing the stern voice of the kuruta, the Zoldic kid stopped laughing and he tried to make some excuses,

"If I wake him up in an ordinary way, there would be no fun,"

"Promise me you wouldn't repeat it again, or …., " threatened the blond girl but she was cut when she heard the voice of the naughty boy.

"Ok… Ok, I promise, "he said in defeated tone, he had no other choice, he didn't want to revoke Kurapika's anger, the girl was quite too scary when she feels angry. Hearing Killua's promise the said Blondie ruffled the silver strands of the boy and smiled warmly at him, making the poor boy blushing profusely.

* * *

After this incident, all the five friends gathered in the dining room in Aunt Mito's house. Yes, they were in the whale Island spending their holiday together in this quiet remote island enjoying the beauty of nature and the clearness of the sea. They also were helping Gon's Aunt in running her small hotel; they were helping in buying the supplies for the kitchen, cooking, cleaning and tiding the guests' rooms, washing the clothes and other affairs. When they finished their work in the hotel, they were going to the jungle running, playing, fishing and training. Gon tried to help them learn how to catch a fish, Killua was teaching them some assassination tricks to help them improving their fighting skills, Leorio taught them some new games. When they felt tired, they sat around Kurapika to tell them one of the stories she read before and finally they would listen to wonderful music from Sentrius' flute. They were really enjoying their time and they were all happy, nothing was disturbing their nice holiday, except for one thing. It was Kurapika, she seemed pale and tired all the time, she excused herself from joining most of their activities that needs energy.

* * *

One day, while they were having their breakfast as usual, she excused herself and went to the bath room and they waited her for a long time but she didn't get out so they asked Senritsu to check on her. When the music hunter entered, she shouted for help, they ran towards the source of shouting and they found their blond friend laid unconscious on the floor of the bathroom. Quickly, Leorio picked her up and took her to her room that she was sharing with her comrade, Senritsu. He checked her but he couldn't recognize any obvious cause for her to lose consciousness like that. But what troubled the medicine student the most when Senritsu told him that in the last month, this fainting issue happened almost every day to the blond girl and that is why they took a holiday; they thought that Kurapika only wants some rest, away from the tension of the work. After that Leorio decided that they would leave the Whale Island and they would take Kurapika to a big hospital to make some tests to know the real reason beyond her health bad condition.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark abandoned building, there were a gathering for the members of the spiders, they were discussing something about choosing one of them to lead the gang until their real leader could escape from the binding chains around his heart. It has been along year since the chain assassin killed two of them and bound their leader and prevented him from communicating with the rest of them. The discussion was very hot and there were protests, shouts, insults and curses could be heard but they all fall silent when they heard the phone of their genius tech ringing. The sandy- haired young man fished his phone from his pocket and he saw a strange number was calling; he pressed the button of replying,

"Hello, " greeted the young man casually.

"Hello, Shalnark, " greeted a familiar cold voice from the other line. The eyes of the young man lit from happiness and surprise.

" Dancho, " he exclaimed happily. When the other spiders heard the happy exclaim of the young genius, instantly they all gathered around him trying to hear the conversation and to make sure themselves that the caller is really their beloved Dancho.

"Yes, Shal. It's me. "replied the spider head calmly.

"It has been a long time, dancho but how could you manage to contact us? " asked the sandy haired young man curiously.

"I got rid of the chains of the Kuruta guy, " explained the dark- haired young man from the other line.

"That's great news."

"Where are you now?"

"We are still in York Shin in the same abandoned building."

"Are you all there?"

"Yes, all of us. "

"Fine, I will meet you there."

"When will you arrive, dancho? "

"In two days."

"Great."

"Good bye, Shal. "

"Bye, dancho. "

When the sandy- haired boy cut the line, they all shouted in the same time at the young man to retell to them what their dancho said.

"He said that he succeeded to get rid of the chains and he will be here in two days. " told them the computer genius with excited tone.

"Two days and we will start the hunt of the chain assassin, wait for us bastard. "Said the Samurai to himself while grinning evilly.

* * *

To be continued,

End of the chapter

* * *

Author Note: I wish you enjoyed reading this chapter.


End file.
